


Relaxation

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Massage, Planning Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Just because the public doesn't notice the work Black Widow puts into keeping the world safe doesn't mean the Black Cat doesn't notice how exhausted she gets.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Natasha Romanova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Natasha was beat. She’d just saved the world, through almost no one had even noticed. The bigger, flasher almost end of the world threats were the ones that people paid attention to, not something as little as a mad man with a dozen nukes that had been miniaturized but were still just as dangerous.

She’d gone back to her apartment, intending to get some well-deserved rest. Natasha had already turned off her phone and only had her emergency communicator left on.

As she walked into the living room she felt arms reach around from behind as lips pressed against the side of her neck.

“You really should consider getting into the spy business,” Natasha said. Maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe just complacent, but she hadn’t noticed the other presence with her.

“I could say the same thing about you and the thief business,” Felicia said.

Natasha spun around in Felicia’s arms so that they were facing one another. She reached her own arms around Felicia’s neck and placed a kiss on her lips. 

“I missed you,” Natasha said. She knew that Felicia had been offered membership into the Avengers in the past by Vision. More and more often Natasha found herself wishing that Felicia had taken the offer and joined them. It would have been nice to have someone else on the team that danced between the darkness and the light, even outside of the dating.

“I bet you did,” Felicia moved in and placed nipping kisses on Natasha’s neck, her favorite place to kiss her. “How was saving the world?”

“No nukes went off, so it went well.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Some bruises and scrapes. I’m sore more than anything else.”

Felicia let Natasha go and stepped into the bedroom. “Take off your clothing and lay down. I’ll give you a massage.”

Natasha unbuckled her belt as she entered her bedroom and placed it on the dresser, followed by her Widow’s Bites. She stopped long enough to get her boots off before pulling down the zipper in the front of her catsuit. Normally, Natasha would undressed slowly, making a game out of it, but she was just too tired for it.

“Sorry,” Natasha said as she climbed onto the bed, face down.

“We all have our days where we need to be pampered.” Felicia began massaging the kinks out of Natasha’s back, working her muscles over, knowing exactly how much pressure to make it feel just right.

Natasha groaned out in relief under Felicia’s skilled hands. 

As much as Natasha loved this, the part of her brain that could not shut off being a spy went into overdrive. Was this actually Felicia? Was she possessed? A Brood? Had someone violated her mind and erased a large portion of her memories? Was Felicia planning on stealing something from her?

“Felicia, what are you trying to do?” Natasha asked.

“Giving you a massage.”

“You know what I mean.”

Felicia’s hands stopped. Natasha could feel Felicia’s weight shift on the bed as she laid down next to her, her arms under her head as she turned her head to look at Natasha.

“Well, I did have something a bit more athletic planned, but you looked tired.”

Natasha smiled. “How about something where you get to be covered in silk and draped in jewels?”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m going undercover in France to get into a black market art auction. It would be a better cover story if I had someone to pose as a sister, lover, or wife with me,” Natasha suggested.

“I don’t suppose I can keep any of the art?”

“No, but if some jewels or gems happen to go missing from the buyers…”

Felicia laughed. “I’ll come with you, but only if you take me out to dinner.”

“Of course, now I have got to get you out of that outfit already.”

Felicia grinned as she rolled onto her side to let Natasha have access to the zipper.


End file.
